Talk:Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique
Hand seals According to first databook needed seals are Horse and Tiger, could somebody who can speak japanese check it in original databook and if its true fix it in jutsu description?--Honza8D (talk) 18:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :The first databook shows the Horse and Tiger seals, not because they are required for this technique, but as examples for hand seals in general and to show that both hands are usually required to make hand seals. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Im not talking about picture but about picture coment. it says: "The seals to activate it are Uma (Horse) and Tora (Tiger). Sasuke already has the skill to handle that advanced technique." But its unofficial translantion so i dont know if its right.--Honza8D (talk) 17:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Just to be sure, what page are you talking about exactly? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:24, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::i dont know wich page becouse i dont have original databook, i read it here: http://forums.narutofan.com/showpost.php?p=22952496&postcount=59 --Honza8D (talk) :::::Ah, I see. I was looking in the wrong place. Although awkwardly translated, the information is correct. The first databook does say the seals for this technique are Horse → Tiger. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::i will change it then. Thx for your confirmation. --Honza8D (talk) 18:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't know what the data book says but in the anime there are like four more seals before they get to horse and tiger. :That's nice, but the databook is more authoritative than the anime and the databook clearly states: --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I honestly have no idea what the anime showed, but they could have added hand seals. Does anyone have a link or something that we can use. If so then we can add a blah, blah or blah blah kind of thing.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, because nobody else did it at all, I did my own research. In that research of the anime, Sasuke did indeed use Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. here is my source. Yay me.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::So then... its the same hand seals minus the first 4... meaning the shorter one skips? Simant (talk) 22:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::I just realised that the main problem here is us thinking Kishimoto-sensei and the anime crew are actually consistent in the hand seals... Perhaps we shouldn't be thinking there is one string of hand seals that is official and all others are longer, shorter, or alternate versions. I think the best thing might simply be to list all strings of hand seals used for a technique and source them properly, so people will know what was used where and when. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Which I basically was gonna end this entire discussion a long time ago. I was just...so lazy. And I enjoy watching other people suffe, because not only am I lazy, I'm very very bored.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :You're alleviating your boredom by taking sadistic pleasure in other people's suffering... I like you even more now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't do that, but I admire you for doing it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) variations how come whenever the technique is used, its always different? there have been like flamethrowers, fireballs, and ones that just dont reach very far -- (talk) 04:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Range I got a tape measure, and this is closer to 10m at least than 5m. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 3:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :How on Earth do you measure that? It looks like five metres to me. :Also remember that it is rather difficult to show precise distances in drawings. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I put the tape measure in front of me; there is no way that Itachi should be that small due to the distance if it was just 5m! Difficulty drawing or not, there should be a limit. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 6:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::A combination of odd angles, dramatic effect, bad estimation, and not being very skilled at drawing characters at the proper proportions in respect to their surroundings do that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::And this, this and this? To help you estimate on your own, Sasuke is 1.5m tall in Part I (granted he is kneeling) and 1.68m tall in Part II with Itachi at 1.78m. And even if you still think that it is just on the limit, if you were one of the Uchiha, both highly skilled shinobi, would you use a jutsu that was right at the limit of its range? A quick jump back by your foe and the chakra is wasted. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 6:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is this really the best use of your time? Kishimoto has a bad sense of distance. The end. ''~SnapperT '' 02:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Amusing. By best use of my time I presume you are referring to whether or not I should help other Naruto fans not be confused by difference between what is shown in the manga and that in the databook? Regardless, I digress. At point though does it go from continuous errors in the manga without finding out what a meter is, or even a foot, for is it 10 years now?, to being another databook error. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 7:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What Naruto fans care that much? From what I've seen of narutofanforums, I'm not entirely certain the average Naruto fan even knows what a meter is. Why, then, would they care that a jutsu fits more appropriately into arbitrary classification A than it does arbitrary classification B? :::::::This whole problem of length seems to boil down to the fact that the distance definitions were established before the series started relying heavily on over-the-top fight sequences. Where once 10+ meter jutsu were rare, 10+ meter jutsu are now commonplace. Kishimoto still inconsistently puts jutsu into the old measurement scheme because he needs variety, as a data book filled with long-range stats would come off as dull. ''~SnapperT '' 02:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I am not trying to put words into your mouth, but are you saying that the databook is indeed wrong and that something should at least be put into the trivia section? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 1:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No, I am saying Kishimoto is fudging the Naruto definition of a meter so that all jutsu aren't exactly the same. ''~SnapperT '' 05:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::...So if he is doing that, do we mention in the Trivia section that the jutsu is not exactly a short-range technique? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 10:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::No, because that invites 200+ identical trivia points that amount to "even though Kishimoto says jutsu has a range of only X meters, there are examples of it reaching + 3.14 meters. Isn't that interesting?" ''~SnapperT '' 20:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) As I understand it they would first have to validate it via Talk page. Plus, there is no where that many jutsu problems. Finally, this is a bit more than Pi m difference here. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 3:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...no responses at all. Guess I will have add it in then after a little while. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :No-one responding could also mean they see the discussion as resolved and you are just talking to yourself... - SimAnt 20:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Problem with that idea is that it is not always clear. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Typically when a discussion suddenly ends with no development for 10+ days, the discussion is over. That being said, I have absolutely no idea what the hell this discussion has been about, except for a few highlights that can be best summed up as "Kishimoto fails at math".--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::It seems to me that the majority opinion is that this issue is simply too commonplace and uninteresting to be noted in the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Trivia about Uchiha (anime only) Doesn't Kakashi says the same in chapter 260 page 15? Jacce | Talk | 20:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Doesn't look like it. ''~SnapperT '' 21:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The scene in which Kakashi states the Uchiha created the technique is the same as the manga, could there be a mistranslation?--''Deva '' 21:44, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Exhalation Hey there. I know this isn't a forum, but I don't own a databook and was wondering if it said anything about having to exhale when performing this jutsu (or others like it) or whether one could breathe normally. Just kinda curious. Thanks! Timeel39 (talk) 06:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Technically you do "breathe normally" when performing this technique just with a bit more gusto~--Cerez365™ 11:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks!Timeel39 (talk) 22:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Madara What episode did Madara use this technique? Seelentau 愛議 12:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :We think it was in 136. We discussed it here. Jacce | Talk | 12:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I see... thanks for the answer :) Seelentau 愛議 12:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Hum in chapter 549 is the jutsu that Itachi uses really the Great Fireball Technique or is it some larger variant? I ask because the translation is kinda of ambiguous and the fireball itself looks bigger then the usual. Any answers please? Darksusanoo (talk) 22:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Its the same, power of techniques depend on the user.--''Deva '' 22:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Half Tiger So in 549, Itachi uses the half tiger seal to make the Great Fireball Technique. On page 3, he uses the half tiger, and on page 4 it clearly shows that his right arm is still around Nagato. Should we add it to the seals? Timeel39 (talk) 05:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's the Hand Seals#Seal of Confrontation as such is not a technique specific hand seal.--Cerez365™ 06:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hand Seals Wait I'm very confused. are the hand seals for this technique tiger, horse- or snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger? :The longer set was given first chronologically, but only in the anime, while the shorter set was given later, but in the databook (I think it was given after the first one, I'm not sure). Omnibender - Talk - 20:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I checked, those hand seals(aside from the snake seal) were actually given in the manga. And the databook only says that Horse and Tiger needed, not that they are the only ones. During this jutsu's first use in the manga, Sasuke uses additional seals.--''Deva '' 21:03, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Removing anime-only users who flat-out haven't said to have used this technique ^Self-explanatory. Since we list the nature without a specific technique because we know the person used a technique of that nature (Hiruzen & Guruguru), could we remove the non-Uchiha Clan anime-only "users" of this technique, who have not spoken out the name when they used it?--Omojuze (talk) 14:14, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :Wait what? Sorry, I just don't quite get what you're asking--Minamoto15 (talk) 14:47, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Unless they have said the name of the technique or weaved the signs for the technique, he's lobby for them to be removed as users.—Cerez365™ (talk) 14:49, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::^That. Because we don't have "Fire Release Stream", "Wind Release Stream", etc. and we just list the nature because we know the person can use it. And, for example, how Aoba and Ebisu used the technique, it didn't look like a fireball at all, more like a flamethrower. If I could get a "yes" on this, I would check if they actually flat-out spoke out the name.--Omojuze (talk) 15:01, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I see. I'm not sure about Ebisu (mainly because I don't remember), but I definitely agree on Aoba.--Minamoto15 (talk) 17:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) New Jutsu Or Same Jutsu? In Storm 4 The Last Sasuke Uses A Version Of Fireball And I'm Not Sure If Its The Same Technique Or Should Be Considered A New One, Its Called Inferno Style: Fireball Jutsu (Or Something Along Those Lines) Shown Here At 44 Seconds In. Bob1200 (talk) 09:27, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Since Enton is considered the "highest level of fire nature transformation", I think we can consider it the highest level of the regular Fireball jutsu, so same jutsu. Maybe we should add a section in the Fireball jutsu page to cite this Blaze Release version. Gilgamesh85 (talk) 09:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I Put It In As Trivia For The Jutsu Since I Didn't Know Where Else To Put It, lol. But Apparently Its Also A Separate Jutsu Already Blaze Release: Great Fireball Technique. Bob1200 (talk) 13:42, August 17, 2015 (UTC)